


why must you be on the sidewalk

by Sal (loverisle)



Series: Beomjun Antics [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Choi Beomgyu, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beomgyu is a daycare worker, day off but yeonjun was on call, drunk beomgyu, he was literally found on the sidewalk, pure fluff, semi sad beomgyu, yeonjun is a doctor, yeonjun is in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverisle/pseuds/Sal
Summary: What actually scared him was the fact that it didn’t look like the younger was breathing. Maybe he was overreacting a bit, but be honest, you’d be thinking the same thing if you found your partner in this position.orbeomgyu is drunk and yeonjun found him passed out on the sidewalk
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Beomjun Antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	why must you be on the sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> this is really soft but beomgyu is jealous of soobin (who is yeonjun’s coworker btw) !! that’s the basic context ❤️

Yeonjun wasn’t sure what to do when he found his boyfriend lying face down on the sidewalk, he couldn’t even make it inside the apartment building (which he was right in front of). Either way, Yeonjun could have just walked away and called it a day, but he wasn’t going to leave Beomgyu like that. 

What actually scared him was the fact that it didn’t look like the younger was breathing. Maybe he was overreacting a bit, but be honest, you’d be thinking the same thing if you found your partner in this position. Yeonjun shook the thoughts away from his head and tried making a game plan. 

Plan A) if Beomgyu is dead, he would call an ambulance and/or try CPR. It was a simple plan (one that could end really badly) but it was a plan!

Plan B) And if Beomgyu wasn’t dead, he would simply pour water on the boy's face to wake him up. This plan was Yeonjun’s favorite, because if anything, he loved teasing his boyfriends if there was a chance. 

Now all Yeonjun had to do was find a stick to poke him with (it was all yeonjun could think of, be honest you wouldn’t want to touch a dead person, would you?). Once Yeonjun found a good sized stick, he got closer to Beomgyu, angling the stick to poke him gently (not that gentle mattered, he already hit the poor boy multiple times on accident)

Yeonjun cursed to himself as he heard a groan come from the smaller male, he didn’t even get to poke Beomgyu (stupid universe ruining his plans). 

At least this would make it easier for him to get Beomgyu into his apartment.. Okay maybe that was easier said than done.. But at least Beomgyu regained consciousness! that should count for something. 

“Ya, Choi Beomgyu, get up already,” Yeonjun shook the boy vigorously, watching as the boy turned over onto his back with a groan. 

“Is this the afterlife? Am i finally dead?” His speech slurred, words coming out in stutters. He worked to open his eyes, annoyed that he was woken up from his greatest nap. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw the lamp post next to where he laid, still unaware of Yeonjun’s presence. 

“No, you’re on the sidewalk in front of our apartment building, why are you even on the ground?” Beomgyu turned his attention over to Yeonjun, a goofy smile growing across his face, clapping his hands like a child.

“Oh- hyung, you’re back! i've missed you!” Beomgyu tried sitting up, only to fall right back now onto the grassy part of the sidewalk, he giggled playfully as he turned his attention back to Yeonjun, who was ready to leave his drunk boyfriend on the ground. 

“I just went to work, Beomgyu, I told you I was on call today.” Yeonjun watched as a pout formed on Beomgyu’s face, he rolled his eyes and lifted Beomgyu up by his arms, trying his best to keep the younger from falling back again. 

“Hyungie, can i ask you something?” He spoke lazily, eyes fluttering shut once again as he let his head fall back. Yeonjun responded with a soft ‘sure’, and watched as Beomgyu prepared himself to speak again. 

“Be honest, do you like Soobin, as like more than a friend? because you look at him as if he’s the only person in the entire world, and it makes me angry, Hyung.” Yeonjun was surprised by the question, even if Beomgyu was drunk, he was always full of surprises. He answered back anyway, hoping to satisfy the drunk Beomgyu. 

“I don’t like him that way, Gyu, I have my eyes on someone else. He’s an idiot, but i wouldn’t want him any other way.” Beomgyu groaned loudly, escaping Yeonjun’s grasp, and throwing himself back onto the ground, assuming the starfish position. 

“Why do you like everyone but me! i’m here and i love you… y'know that? I, Choi Beomgyu, love Choi Yeonjun” Beomgyu yells out in frustration. He then decides to use all his strength to sit up, throwing himself onto Yeonjun, clinging onto him tightly. 

“Let’s get married, then you will never be able to escape me, it’s a done deal!” Beomgyu giggled, hiding his face in the crook of Yeonjun’s neck. 

“Baby, what have i said before? I will only have eyes for you, nothing will ever change that?” Yeonjun chuckles as he hears the younger boy whine. 

“But you could fancy someone else!” Beomgyu shot back, trying to get himself off of Yeonjun (but the older wasn’t gonna let go anytime soon).

“but i don’t.”

“but you could!”

“but i don’t”

“but you _could”_

Yeonjun rolls his eyes at the younger boy, securing his arms around the smaller 

“Have i ever told you how much i love you and how my eyes will only ever look at you, because you are my whole world Choi Beomgyu.” Beomgyu was silent after Yeonjun spoke, Yeonjun kissed Beomgyu’s shoulder softly. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside baby.” 

After seven minutes of complaining and almost dropping Beomgyu, they made it to their apartment. Yeonjun dropped Beomgyu onto the bed and got his shoes off, as well as his uncomfortable clothing, he then set the blanket over the younger who he was sure was sleeping. 

After putting Beomgyu to bed, he changed out of his work clothes, and turned out the lights, only having his bedside lamp on. He got in bed beside Beomgyu, pulling him into his arms. 

Yeonjun heard a soft squeak come from the other, he kissed his boyfriend's forehead before admiring him. 

“you know what hyung, i think we should date! it’s such a great idea!” Beomgyu giggled, drifting in and out of sleep, Yeonjun only chuckled. 

“I think so too gyu, let’s talk about it in the morning, okay?” Yeonjun got no response, the younger fast asleep in his arms. He smiled fondly, turning off the lamp and following soon after. 

_yeah maybe yeonjun was a little in love_

**Author's Note:**

> okay i really hope y’all enjoyed this half assed fic, i wanted to finally get some txt fics out, but all i’ve been writing is yeonbin and i never finish the fics in the time that i want, but that’s okay because today i gave you beomjun !!!
> 
> follow my twt: @notbeomgyu


End file.
